


At Least Say Please

by JudeAraya



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, bossy kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a hodgepodge of prompt bits, notably one from candco who enjoyed Bossy!Kurt and wanted more and also spinmybowtie who wanted fingering (among other things I didn’t get to). Once again, in true porn off style, I wrote this fast and am my only beta, which means…mistakes ahoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least Say Please

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Porn off 2014 with Missbeizy. No beta, be warned!

“No, put it on the third shelf,” Kurt says over his shoulder. Blaine pauses, arm stretched most of the way to the top of the bookcase.

“But Kurt it’s a textbo—”

“No the color of the spine will look good with the theme of the third shelf.”

Blaine frowns. That doesn’t even make sense. And it won’t actually look good. Behind him, Kurt sighs. “Blaine, just trust me and do it.”

Blaine bites his lip and thumps it down a little harder than necessary. He’s still in his school clothes and it’s been a long day; all he wants is a warm drink and his pj’s.

“Hey,” Kurt looks up when he passes the kitchen table, “What’s up?” He looks so honestly clueless it lessens some of Blaine’s irritation.

“You’re such a bossypants sometimes,” Blaine says with a smile.

“Well no actually these pants are a great steal I got from EBay, they’re—”

“Kurt,” Blaine tries not to laugh, “just say you’re sorry or that you’ll say please next time.”

“Oh,” Kurt kisses him, lips sweetly contrite. “Sorry honey.”

 

~*~

“Just…harder, oh god,” Kurt jerks his hips up. “Come  _on_  Blaine—”

“Hold on,” Blaine adjusts his slippery grip on Kurt’s hips and takes a breath. His abs are on fire.

“Blaine I’m going to lose—  _hnng,_  oh that’s it— oh…  _careful!_ ”

He’s close enough himself that he doesn’t mind pushing himself harder, breath tearing from him. Kurt’s arched up, ass clenching around him and he’s beautiful sweat damp and pleasure saturated and that’s pretty much everything Blaine needs. Like, ever.

“Yes, n-now, come on Blaine, just like that!” Kurt says in that  _voice_ , oh it pisses Blaine off sometimes but never in bed, here it just makes him want to bite and fuck and serve Kurt endlessly. Pushy sexy Kurt always knows what he wants, he’s never afraid to ask for it, and he’s great about working his best to give Blaine what he needs as well.

Kurt’s a wonder in bed. Sometimes a wrecking tempest, sometimes coy allure. Sweet and soft occasionally. Sometimes he comes to bed almost clinically, by instinct, and unfurls by degrees under ministrations until he’s cracked so wide open it’s as if he wants to take Blaine’s whole body and heart into his own. And on days like today, bossy as hell.

Every way he gets Kurt though, Blaine loves, loves, loves.

~*~

“And before you get home, I need you to pick up some mustard. And not the awful American kind, it needs to be Dijon,” Kurt says, tinny through the phone.

“I  _like_  the yellow kind Kurt,” Blaine bites back, pushing through the crowd exiting the train.

“It’s gross. We need watercress and peanut butter as well. I’ll let you go, sounds like a madhouse where you are. Love you!” With that, Kurt’s gone and Blaine’s left seriously annoyed.

~*~

“Here’s your stupid mustard,” Blaine dumps the contents of the back on the counter, not bothering to put them away. He’s about to stalk off to the bedroom in a huff, but Kurt’s blocking his way.

“I’m sorry, I did it again didn’t I?” Kurt takes Blaine’s fingers and kisses them one at a time. Blaine tries not to melt. “Thank you for shopping. I appreciate it.”

“You are not fair,” Blaine whispers between kisses. Kurt’s backed him up against the counter and his hands are slipping around Blaine’s waist.

“Shush and take your clothes off.” Kurt bites Blaine’s jaw. Blaine laughs and wonders if Kurt can even help himself, but Kurt’s already pushing him toward the bedroom and right now, he doesn’t want to argue.

~*~

Blaine knows it’s unreasonable to have such high expectations when it’s the day  _before_  his birthday. It’s not like he’s the kind of guy to expect a week long celebration. But he’s having the sort of day he feels like is going to follow him all the way through tomorrow. He’s worn mismatched socks. In the semi-dark this morning, hopping into clothes as quickly as he could after missing his alarm, the unfolded pile of socks Kurt’s been nagging him about had bitten him in the ass. Now he’s wearing one egyptian blue and one persian blue sock. It’s horrible.

On top of that, Kurt’s been completely overbearing all day. The barrage of texts he’s received in his theory class has Blaine wanting to throw his phone and/or slam his way into the apartment with some choice words for his fiance.

_Honey if you folded the socks properly when they came out of the laundry, you wouldn’t have to do this. There are socks everywhere that need to be picked up._

You bought the wrong flour again!

Make sure to be home by 6

please!

Cause we’re totally having sex, the girls are gone

Even with the promise of sex on the horizon, and the one  _please_ , Blaine’s annoyed. Kurt’s not always so bossy, but when he gets in these  _moods_  he makes Blaine crazy. What’s worse is that despite himself, and no matter how much he tries to resist…it kind of turns him on. It has to be a Pavlovian response. Because generally once he points it out or gets annoyed enough to tip Kurt off, it ends in apology sex. Sincere blowjobs and contrition, unusual endearments. All good things.

It’s gotten so bad that Blaine’s response to Kurt being bossy is dual parts anticipatory arousal and anger.

~*~

“Oh god, take your pants off,” is the first thing Kurt says. He’s been waiting at the door for him, not even saying hello before he’s pushing Blaine’s jacket off his arms. He’s all flurried fingers, tossing Blaine’s scarf on the floor.

“Wow, hold on what’s the—”

“Just, come  _on_ ,” Kurt entreats, tugging Blaine along by his tie. Uninhibited sex without the girls home is generally a treat but  _still_  this is crazy.

“Kurt I have to pee,” Blaine says, disentangling himself.

“Oh, ok. Well then go,  _go._ Meet me in the bedroom.” Kurt winks and swishes off. Kurt never winks _._

Blaine makes quick work of it, mentally preparing a speech. He’s had a rough day, class didn’t go well, it rained in the morning ruining his hair, and he just wants something a little more understanding from Kurt.

“Kurt, okaaaa—” Blaine’s voice trails off. Kurt’s naked, on their bed, spread out and touching himself, gently jerking his cock.

“You were saying, darling?” Kurt purrs, face open and easy and a little smug.

“Alright,” Blaine says, “but we really need to talk about—”

“Blaine, I’m doing it on purpose,” Kurt confesses.

“What?”

“I know it turns you on, especially once I apologize,” Kurt crawls to the end of the bed, kisses his way up Blaine’s still dressed torso. His lips and tongue are insistent but gentle on Blaine’s. “I mean at first I wasn’t. Once I realized I was being a little…demanding today, I was going to apologize. But then you were texting back and I could tell you were having a bad day. I thought…why not do this for you? Like an early birthday present.”

“Making me angry is a birthday present?”

“No.” Kurt says seriously, fingers brushing behind Blaine’s ears. “More like, the whole package. Winding you up so you can…unwind. Sometimes you need this. You can just be, you don’t have to think. I’ll tell you everything you need to do and I’ll take care of you.”

Blaine thinks for a moment. They sounds like contradictory things, but the very idea of it brings the tense set of his shoulders down a little.

“Excellent,” Kurt slips back into that voice. “Now start taking your clothes off.”

And so he does.

“No,” Kurt orders. “Slow. Take your time. I want to see you.”

Blaine complies, watching Kurt watching him. His eyes never waver, taking in each bit of skin Blaine exposes. When Kurt licks his lips Blaine feels a fluttering in his stomach.

“Now come here,” Kurt sits back, then pushes Blaine on to his back impatiently. “Not over me. On your back. Spread your legs.”

“Don’t I even get kisses?” It’s all a little rushed; Kurt’s moving his knees apart, watching the low drape of Blaine’s balls between his thighs, eyes roving up and down the hard line of his erection.

“Shh, you,” Kurt says, distracted by a fumbling search for lube. “Further,” he nudges the inside of Blaine’s knee until Blaine complies.

“Okay. So. I’m going to finger you,” Kurt informs him with a wicked little smile, “until you’re begging me to fuck you.”

Blaine’s whole body throbs at this news, and then again when Kurt’s hot and wet finger presses at his hole. “Yeah, okay thats…” There’s hardly been enough foreplay, they’ve never gone into this this fast. But Kurt’s peppering little kisses into the hollows of his inner thighs and soothing with praise and encouragement.

“God I love the way you smell.” Kurt licks softly at Blaine’s balls. “Your taste and the noises you make turn me on so much. Come on honey, relax, open up.”

Blaine looks up at the ceiling and exhales and lets the whiplash of the evening settle, lets Kurt’s finger light him up until that pressing insistence becomes a sparking electric pleasure and his body is opening. Kurt’s touch, sure and practiced, is brilliance that shoots through the so sensitive rim of his asshole to his cock and up through his belly. As Kurt carries on, adding fingers and compliments and teasing with kitten licks and soft kisses to the dripping, pulsing head of his dick, Blaine feels the build up of noise and pleasure cresting in his chest.

“That’s it,” Kurt says sucking the whole length of him down wetly, coming back up only to say, “make noise for me. I want to hear it. Ride my fingers.”

Blaine closes his eyes and fists his hands in the bedding to keep himself from doing so in Kurt’s hair. He rolls his hips down onto Kurt’s fingers, god only knows how many — he can only tell that he’s full, so full but somehow not satisfied enough — and rides onto them. He fucks himself onto them and moans shaking through it.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Kurt pulls his fingers out slowly. With an overwhelmed topor heavying his limbs, Blaine does. Kurt is bright red, chest heaving and when Blaine looks, his cock is angry flushed, leaking drips of precome sliding down the shaft. Blaine touches it, dragging a finger up to collect the precome so he can taste it.

“You’re so lovely,” Kurt says, then breaks a little, kisses the apples of Blaine’s cheeks and smiles against his mouth.

“Oh,” Blaine sighs and smiles back, feeling a different gleaming light in his chest. “You too.”

Kurt gives him the kisses he’d asked for before. They’re deliberate but gentle and searching. Kurt palms Blaine’s lower back; he can feel all of Kurt’s fingertips against his skin. Kurt’s ministrations leave Blaine absolutely enchanted, pliant and open needing.

“Hands and knees,” Kurt whispers against his lips, a little broken and hoarse.

“Okay, now tilt your hips a little more,” Kurt’s hand runs up and down his spine while Blaine settles into position. “Perfect.”

Blaine widens the stance of his knees and exhales when he feels Kurt starting to press in. “Oh god, Kurt.”

“You’re doing — oh shit you’re  _perfect_ , Blaine,” Kurt says, voice breaking over his name. He enters Blaine in tiny increments until he’s squirming and gasping and so, so ready.

“Come on, Kurt, come on,” he begs.

“Wait for it Blaine,” Kurt says, stopping completely.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Blaine cries out and grinds his damp forehead against the bed.

“Ready?” Kurt asks after thirty humming, torturing seconds.

“Yes, give it to me, god you can…go hard okay?”

“Who’s the bossypants now?” Kurt says around a laugh.

“Shut up,” Blaine says with as much authority as he can manage, which is not a lot because he’s crying out sharply with each pounding thrust of Kurt’s dick inside. He’s so hard, and Kurt is too, so fucking big Blaine feels stretched almost past his limits. He’s stuffed so full and Kurt’s fucking him perfectly, hard long thrusts that jostle him on the bed. Every now and then Kurt slows just enough to check in.

“Don’t stop, please, just…” Blaine tilts his hips further, trying to get just the right angle. Kurt pulls him up a little, rising onto his own knees from where he’s been crouched lower. When Blaine wails Kurt grunts and fucks into him as hard as he can until it almost hurts, but that hurting is so, so good.

“Touch yourself,” Kurt orders, “touch yourself and come,  _fu-fuck, Blaine._ ”

Blaine wraps a shaking, too sweaty hand around his erection and squeezes and the orgasm positively explodes from the epicenter of his body where Kurt’s dick is now grinding, pressing and pushing just right inside, pulsing from his dick through his pelvis and into his stomach and cascading with a white hot pleasure that crests until he’s almost numb and buzzing and riding aftershocks with each off center and stuttering thrust Kurt makes while he comes inside Blaine.

“Hold on,” Kurt braces himself a little and starts to pull out.

“No!” Blaine tries to grab behind him to hold Kurt still, “Stay inside for a little bit.”

“Hm,” Kurt’s cheek rests between Blaine’s shoulder blades. Their bodies are sticky with sweat and it’s all getting humid and tacky, but Kurt is boneless and so heavy on him and grounding, grounding, giving him the most peaceful feeling.

“Just stay there forever,” he mumbles. Kurt’s slipping from inside him despite Blaine’s protests, softening and sliding through his own come.

“Gosh you’re so bossy,” Kurt jokes, shaking with laughter. “At least say please.”


End file.
